Present systems, methods and/or architectures for forming stacked electronic packages, for example using support bonding wires, are inadequate. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with various aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.
Common reference numerals are used throughout the drawings and the detailed description to indicate the same or similar elements.